


The Oral Education Of Miss Featherington

by ashleyfanfic



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Cunnilingus, During Canon, F/M, Face Sitting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, Missing Scene, Morning After, One Shot, Oral Sex, Premarital Sex, Regency, Romance, Self Confidence Issues, Smut, colin is very sweet and sexy, penelope wants it all, takes place during romancing mister Bridgerton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyfanfic/pseuds/ashleyfanfic
Summary: The night after their engagement party, Penelope awakes to find her future husband asleep beside her. Once he’s awake, however, he devotes himself to broadening her topics of interest.
Relationships: Colin Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington
Comments: 46
Kudos: 468





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No regrets. I’m obsessed. After I watched Bridgerton, I quickly moved on to the books, my favorite being book 4, Romancing Mister Bridgerton which is all about Colin and his blossoming romance with Penelope Featherington. I’ve read it three times in the span of two weeks.
> 
> So, I love the scene at the engagement party where Colin takes her off to secretly do the deed for the first time while everyone else is celebrating their future wedding. And the mention of Colin going the next morning to their mothers to tell them to move up the wedding and let them think what they wanted... I love him, your honor!
> 
> So this is my thoughts on precisely how they woke up and some morning intimacy and shagging!
> 
> HUGE THANKS to my bestest friend in the entire world, justwandering-neverlost, for the gorgeous mood board and the beta on this. I hope you all enjoy!

The sun had not yet risen, but she knew all too well that it was morning. She slowly looked to her left to find her future husband sleeping softly beside her. In sleep, he could still be the young man she’d fallen in love with all those years ago. Dark lashes resting against pale cheeks. His hair was adorably mussed and she felt her face heat at the thought that the reason was from her running her fingers through it, begging him for more. The coverlet was situated around his waist and she got a truly uninterrupted view of his body. 

She couldn’t help herself. She had to touch him, to make sure that this wasn’t a dream. He was here, he wanted to marry her, he _wanted_ her. How many mornings had she awoken from dreams and been disappointed to find they weren’t true? But her dreams could never have imagined this peace that was settled in the room with them. Her fingers touched his and over the back of his hand. She looked up at him, still sleeping peacefully. She kept the cover over herself as she moved closer. 

Hesitantly, she reached out and stroked a finger down his nose and to the cupid’s bow of his lips. She released a soft breath and then he was blinking his green eyes open and she settled back onto the pillow and withdrew her hand. His eyes raked over her, and when they met hers, he smiled. “Morning,” he whispered and moved closer to her, moving the covers from between them. She knew she was blushing as he pressed his body against hers and his arm settled over her. His lips nudged against her jaw and she released a soft sigh. She was begging for this moment to never end. 

She gripped his arm as he grasped her hip. He pulled back and stared down at her face. “I was half afraid last night was a dream,” he whispered against her lips. 

Penelope smiled and pulled him on top of her. “Refresh my memory,” she whispered.

He chuckled against her mouth and settled between her thighs, their bodies touching everywhere. She opened her eyes when he broke the kiss. “How are you feeling?”

She knew what he was asking and hushed his thoughts as she slid her hands down his back and to his bottom. “Awake,” she answered. “Hungry.”

He grinned and gripped her beneath the thigh, opening her up to him more. She moaned into his mouth as she felt him against her. He broke the kiss and trailed his lips over her throat and to her breast, taking her nipple into his mouth and worrying it into a stiff peak with teeth and tongue. She dug her fingers into his back, begging him for more. 

“Colin,” she moaned. “Don’t stop.”

He lifted his head, his green eyes locking with hers as he released her breast and reached between them to touch her. Her head fell back against the pillow as her legs tightened around his hips. Their breathing mixed together as she clung to him harder, holding him to her as he pushed her closer and closer to the edge. If only he knew how much she loved him. If only he knew how his kiss could stir her. She wanted to voice it, but found her voice stuck, unable to form the words. 

“Tell me what you want,” he demanded against the skin of her other breast. Oh, but she couldn’t. How could she tell him without exploding from the embarrassment of it all? “Tell me and I’ll give it to you, Pen,” he hissed even as his fingers stopped moving. She thought she would surely die if he didn’t continue. How mortifying! Penelope Featherington passed from Colin Bridgerton’s carnal attentions. Or lack thereof.

“Touch me,” she ground out. She hoped he didn’t ask her to elaborate. “Please,” she begged.

She was relieved when his fingers began moving again and his lips found hers. She rocked against him, feeling tenderness between her folds, but nothing would stop her. He broke the kiss suddenly and shifted on the bed, moving lower and lower until she sat up and looked at him, fear gripping her heart. 

He reached forward and cupped her face. He placed a kiss on her lips. “Trust me?” he whispered.

She trusted him. Of course, she trusted him! How did she voice that it felt too intimate. That she knew what he wished to do, but how did she let herself go and allow it to happen? How did she stop her fear of his disappointment?

Colin’s kiss was soft, asking permission and God how she wanted to grant it to him. She broke the kiss and kept her eyes closed as she nodded. He kissed her again and she could feel his smile against her lips. He eased her back to the bed and she took a deep breath as his lips left a trail of fire down her body, his hands stroking her thighs. 

She held her breath even as she felt his against her skin. Her body tensed in anticipation _and_ apprehension. His lips moved along her inner thigh a whimper fell from her lips, her body yearning for something it had never experienced. She let out a gasp at the first touch of his tongue. Oh, it was nearly too much to bare! She gripped the sheets beneath her as one touch turned to two and suddenly she couldn’t breathe because he was there, devouring her.

It was too much and not enough. Her heart raced beneath her chest as her soon-to-be husband practically purred against her. It felt indecent. It felt divine. Oh that tongue of his was wicked! He laced his fingers with hers and she dared a glance down at him and it was a heady sight indeed! His mussed hair, one hand holding her thigh to the bed and the other entwined with hers. His green eyes suddenly looked up at her, hooded though they were. He pulled back just a bit and smirked at her before he leaned in and licked through her folds slowly, _deliberately._ It was too good. _He_ was too good!

“Colin! More,” she begged, her hand sliding through his hair and he obliged, moving faster, deeper. Her toes curled, her body drawing in on itself. She wanted more but it was too much! Building higher and faster, and by God, he would be the death of her! His tongue swirled around her, faster, and the hand holding her thigh was tracing through her and she was suddenly filled with his finger.

Oh, what sweet bliss! 

Everything stilled for one second and then erupted into the sweet perfection of release. Her fingers in his hair loosened even as he continued to lap at her. Her body still shook from its high. The twitch of his tongue sending shivers through her. 

Colin sat back on his haunches and looked her over. Part of her wanted to hide from his gaze, certain he would find her lacking. But his easy smile and the playful look in his eyes told her that he wasn’t through with her. 

She reached for him and he went into her arms willingly and settled between her thighs. He kissed her lips, realizing the wetness she felt was from her. Though her face was aflame, she felt anything but ashamed. He trailed his lips to settle one on her chin, then behind her ear. “Are you ready for me?”

Penelope leaned up and kissed him as an answer. He shifted between her thighs and she felt him pressing against her entrance. “Please,” she whispered, knowing how the ache she felt was something only he could relieve.

He slid inside her slowly, and with a shifting of her hips, he slid deeper. She dropped her head back against the pillow at being so filled. Though her body still ached from earlier, she was lost to him. He had one elbow propped beside her head, the other hand gripped her thigh, opening her further for him. “Open your eyes,” he whispered.

Her eyes popped open, afraid if she disobeyed then he would stop, and right now she’d do anything to get him to _never_ stop. She gripped his waist, afraid to let go for she would surely explode. 

“Pen,” he grunted. 

She was beyond words. Nothing came to mind but ‘more’. And then he slipped her leg to rest in the crook of his elbow and thrust forward faster. She couldn’t breathe. But she knew if she died in that moment it would all be worth it, to have the man she loved claiming her as his. “Kiss me,” she begged.

He complied, his lips finding hers, his tongue stealing what was left of her mind. She fell apart in his arms, shaking, muttering his name as her world narrowed so acutely that there could be nothing left but them. She felt him release inside her, nearly crying at the thought. They knew the consequences and he accepted them. Accepted her. He settled himself on top of her, burying his face in her neck. She tightened her hold on him, placing a kiss on his shoulder as she buried her face against him, taking in his scent, letting it fill her.

Far sooner than she wanted, he shifted and moved to her side. He placed kisses along her face, neck, shoulder, and down to her breast. But soon he sighed and she worried that he was disappointed in her. He placed a kiss on her brow and sat up on the bed. “Forgive me. I meant to get you home before anyone noticed your absence and I’m afraid we’ll be cutting it close,” he said with a nod to the window. She could see the purple light of dawn on the horizon. He climbed from the bed and donned his breeches and boots. 

He leaned over and placed a kiss on her lips. “Get ready. I’ll have a carriage called and take you home. I’ll be right back,” he said, placing another kiss on her lips. 

She gave a nod and waited for him to leave before she climbed from the bed on shaky legs. She rushed to the en-suite as fast as she could, cleaned up and began getting dressed as fast as she could with no help. She’d just got her corset on when the door opened and she rushed to cover herself, but her heart began beating again when she saw it was Colin. 

“Carriage should be ready shortly.” He tossed a cloak on the bed. “I’ll get that from you later. It’s a cloak to help shield you,” he said softly. He then gave her a cheeky smile. “Would you like some help?”

She reached behind herself for the laces of her corset and finally gave a nod. “Please. I’m afraid I’m not used to doing this myself.”

He sat on the edge of the bed and ushered her over to him. She presented her back to him and wrung her hands as he worked on lacing it back together. “Once we’re married, feel free to never wear one again.”

She was working on the tie of her petticoat and his words nearly caused her to drop it. “What do you mean?”

“I’ve seen the marks on your skin. I hate that you do this to yourself.”

“It’s the fashion,” she remarked. 

“Yes, it is. But we could hole away together forever if that’s what you wish,” he answered, sliding his hands down her back to her bottom. She yelped as his hands squeezed. “Perfect,” he said as he stood and brought her back to his front. 

“It’s tempting. Truly. But forgive me for wanting to show off the finest possible husband the world could offer to anyone.” He placed a kiss behind her ear, then turned her to face him. “I don’t take pride in much, but allow me to boast about you for a while.”

“As long as you understand that I will proclaim to anyone who will listen how beautiful, intelligent, talented, loving...”

She finally shoved at him and giggled a little. He caught her within his arms and pressed a kiss to her lips. “You are a monster, Mister Bridgerton. You are mine, but a monster none-the-less.”

“You love that about me,” he replied with another soft kiss then pulled back from her. She slipped her dress on and he helped her do it up as well. She glanced in the mirror momentarily, realizing her hair was a lost cause. He slipped the cloak over her shoulders and she donned the hood. 

Before he reached for the door, he kissed her once more. “I love you,” he whispered.

She took a deep breath, feeling as if she might explode from happiness. “I shall never tire of hearing you say that.”

“Good. I shall say it often. And loudly.”

She grinned up at him as he cupped her face for one more kiss, only they both lingered. He stepped back from her and shook his head. “If we get caught up in that, then we will most assuredly fall back into bed.”

He took her hand and poked his head out, looking to see if anyone was in the hall, then ushered her down the same stairs they’d used the night before. The carriage was waiting for them as they reached the wall and he climbed in behind her and settled on the bench with her. He pulled her against him as they both took the short ride to her mother’s home. She rested against him, certain she could sleep the rest of the day.

The carriage came to a stop and he placed a kiss on her hand as the footman opened the door. She climbed down and rushed inside the house, hoping no one noticed her quick departure. She went into her room and quickly changed into her nightgown and fell into bed. 

But sleep didn’t come. All she could think of was that she couldn’t wait until she could wake up every morning and look over to see Colin beside her. She would have him for the rest of her life and she couldn’t wait for it to start.


	2. Lesson 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lesson 2: Hold on Tight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will bring more chapters as they come to me.

The last few weeks had been a true whirlwind. Her own marriage to Colin had been moved up as he’d relayed to their mama’s that it would be best. Her own mother had asked her if she was pregnant and  _ that _ was the reason a man like Colin Bridgerton would want to marry her. She used the words “have to”. She was thankful he hadn’t heard that question. He took it personally when someone suggested that they weren’t the perfect pair. 

Then there was Cressida’s blackmail about Lady Whistledown. Her brilliant husband had figured out all too quickly how to silence all of that. Hearing Cressida’s wail at the party when he announced that his wife was the Lady in question still made her rather giddy. He would never know how much she had loved in him that moment.

But all too quickly their attempts to hide away from the world were interrupted by the disappearance of Eloise. Anthony had been most unwelcome that morning as he appeared banging on their door. They needed Penelope to tell them what she knew, but Eloise had kept her in the dark. They’d dressed and gone to Number 5 and everyone waited as they sent Penelope into Eloise’s room to find  _ anything  _ to give her whereabouts. She was nearly ready to tell them that there was nothing to find, cursing her friend for being so meticulous and secretive when she saw the hint of a piece of paper sticking out from behind the desk. She crawled onto the floor in an most unladylike fashion and read over the letter and rushed from the room. That had to be it.

She and Colin had gone back home for him to pack a small bag, kiss her goodbye, and he left with his brothers to fetch his sister. Anthony still thought there was a chance she might have been taken against her will. Penelope knew that Eloise wasn’t going to go anywhere if she didn’t want to. She couldn’t even be angry with her friend for not telling her this secret considering she’d been hiding her own for years. 

A few days later, her husband had returned, in high spirits to announce that Eloise left willingly and was going to marry this Sir Phillip. Colin seemed to like him, and that was enough for her.

The wedding and revelation to Eloise about Penelope’s secret had all happened so quickly that she hardly remembered it. And Colin had taken her away from the party to a nearby inn where they celebrated  _ their _ love and adoration of one another. 

She would never tire of making love to her husband. And he liked that she was a more than willing participant, eager to learn from him. She thought that the newness of it might begin to wear off, but surely not as every touch of his fingers on her skin felt like fire. Even now, as she lay with her back to his chest, his fingers traced over her thigh and hip, his lips nuzzling against her throat, she could honestly say she wanted him more than ever.

She rolled to her back and stared up at his handsome face with a bright smile. He leaned down to kiss her and still his hand moved along her body. She moaned against his lips as he lightly pinched her nipple. She pushed him to his back and he grinned up at her, tucking one arm beneath his head. 

“What is your goal, wife?”

She leaned down and kissed him then rested her chin on her hand on his chest. “What do you mean?” He brushed his thumb over her cheek and she leaned into the soft touch. “I just wanted free rein to touch my husband,” she whispered as her other hand slipped beneath the sheet. 

“You have that anytime you desire it.”

“You’re so generous,” she teased. 

“You make it rather easy. I find nothing makes me happier than to give to you.”

She pressed a kiss to his chest. “Your altruistic nature is one of the things I love about you.”

“What else do you love about me?” He teased.

“Your cheekiness and love of making me blush,” she answered. “You take such pleasure in it.”

“You’re beautiful. Can't fault me for relishing in it.”

“Of course not. I love your exploritorive spirit. Both as a traveler and, dare I say?”

“I dare you,” he whispered as he stroked his fingers down her cheek. 

“And as my-my lover.”

He rolled her to her back, slipping between her thighs. He pressed several kisses along her throat as he thrust against her. “How about more exploration from your lover,” he asked in a husky breath that actually made her shiver?

Her fingers carded through his hair as her leg wrapped around his thighs, hoping to get him closer. “What do you have in mind?”

He grinned down at her then sat back and pulled her into a sitting position. He leaned down, pressed a kiss to her nipple, and pulled back abruptly. “I have to remember to stay focused,” he murmured right before he pressed a kiss to her lips. “Get on your knees and face the headboard.”

She stared at him in question for a moment, but ultimately did as he said. His hands fondled her behind, then slipped around her hips and cupped her mound. “I want to hear you, wife. Can you make sure I hear you?”

She nodded and he moved away from her. He tapped on her right thigh, “Lift this,” he asked and she did so hesitantly. She had to get out of her own head. He would never hurt her nor would he ever shame her. Everything they’d experienced in the bedroom had brought her nothing but pleasure and she couldn’t see that changing now. Before she could even ask questions, though, he’d shifted on the bed and she realized that he was beneath her. 

Panic filled her and she started to move, get away and spare him pain. He couldn’t possibly want to do this. But his hands grasped her thighs and pulled her against his face. The slide of his tongue inside her caused her breath to catch. This felt so wicked. He continued to tug on her hips, pulling her lower. She gripped the headboard, afraid she would collapse as his tongue moved through her folds and to her entrance. She gasped, her grip on the headboard tightening as he tightened his hold on her, pinning her to his face as he sucked her into his mouth. 

Her legs shook, he was relentless in his taking of her. He sucked the swollen bud between his lips, sucking and flicking his tongue. She could barely think, only sounds came Involuntarily from her throat. She could feel her wetness slipping down her thighs even as her toes curled when he released her only to take the little bud between his lips again. One hand slid over her hip and up to her breast and she was grinding her hips against his face, chasing her climax.

Her entire body seemed to tense right before she tumbled over the edge, her breathing erratic, her heart racing, and her body humming from his attention. She screamed his name, uncaring if someone heard her as long as he did. He didn’t stop, his tongue working through her slowly, lapping at her as a cat does milk. She couldn’t feel her feet and lifted up and away from him, finding that it was too much. 

She fell to her side, her back to him as she held her thighs together, letting the aftershocks rock through her body. Penelope looked over at her husband, his face still shining with her juices. She reached out a hand and wiped at his lips only for him to capture it and suck on her finger. She groaned, snatched her hand back and pushed at him. He chuckled, moved to his knees and placed kisses on her face. “You alright?”

“I may never be again,” she replied. “That was wicked.”

“ _ That _ was unbelievable. Exceeded expectations,” he grinned.

She rolled to her back and he leaned over her, propping one hand beside her head as he still sat beside her. “You could have warned me.”

He chuckled again and shook his head. “And miss the squeak you gave me at the beginning? Not ever would I have wanted to miss that.” His smile faded as he traced his fingers along her cheek. “Are you alright?”

She nodded. “Better than,” she admitted. “You?”

He leaned down and kissed her. “I’ll worry about me when you unclench.”

She was still holding her legs to her belly and bit her lip as she straightened out. His hand stroked along her body and stopped at her knee. “That was... divine,” she said as she stretched out beside him. “Can I worry about you, now?”

He lay beside her and pressed his lips to hers. She could taste herself on his tongue and moaned into his mouth. It felt naughty, wicked, positively sinful, and she loved it. She pushed him to his back and straddled him. 

She sheathed him inside her, her knees pressing into his sides as she rolled her hips against his, taking him deeper with each stroke. She pressed her hands on his chest as she raised herself up and down over his length, the sound of their ragged breathing and skin coming together nearly wrecked her. He ran his hand along her hips and up to the tip of her breast, running his fingers along the puckered skin. She licked her lips and tucked the bottom one between her teeth as she began moving faster and harder.

It was nearly too much. He closed his eyes, unable to take the sight any longer. She knew he would come if he watched her. “Look at me,” she said softly and his eyes flew open, meeting her clear blue eyes.

She leaned forward and kissed him, stilling for just a moment then began rolling her hips against his in a most delicious rhythm. He touched the little bundle of nerves and she fell over the edge. She convulsed around him, shaking above him. He let go, thrusting into her a few times as he spilled inside her. She pressed her lips to his, her heart near to bursting with the love she felt for him. He rolled them to the side, his face snuggling into her neck. She closed her eyes as she held him close for a few minutes longer. She knew she’d have to clean herself up eventually.

However, she wouldn’t disturb the peace that wrapped around them for anything. 


End file.
